


Κανονική

by InTheEnd07



Series: Καθρέφτης/Κανονική [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bottom Quentin Beck, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Peter Parker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 蟲神秘 好蟲壞缸 雙性 蟲被尿道play 被身敗名裂
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Series: Καθρέφτης/Κανονική [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617034
Kudos: 8





	Κανονική

**Author's Note:**

> What if 世人被矇騙成功 
> 
> 看打炮就不要帶腦子了  
> 不然糾結太久是會陽痿的

昆汀不斷的揉捏彼得的囊袋，偶爾抽動一下插在彼得尿道裡的細棒，被塞了口球的彼得不時發出噫嗚聲。

停下了手上揉捏和抽插的動作，昆汀俯上前咬了下彼得的唇瓣，尖銳的虎牙在柔嫩的唇肉上留下痕跡，沿著唇瓣滑落的血珠被舌頭捲起舔去。

彼得的眼角流下了幾滴淚。

「你在哭什麼呢小怪物？」

昆汀一邊舔吻彼得的頸側一邊低聲細語，溫熱的鼻息鋪灑在敏感的肌膚上，馬眼滲出的液體越來越多，大腿根顫抖的幅度也越來越大。

看到越發硬挺碩大的陰莖，昆汀伸手擼動它，就像是農舍主人安撫遇到發情期沒有母馬可操的公馬一樣，上下滑動、收緊、放鬆，熟稔的動作讓彼得發出了一連串的哼聲。

但他就是一直不把深埋在其中的尿道棒取出，一連串的哼聲最終全數都變成了支離破碎的聲響。

在破碎的聲響消失後，昆汀伸手從一旁的櫃子裡取出了兩對圓形物體。

他把其中一對貼上了彼得的陰莖根部，調開了振動功能，小幅度的刺激著彼得那還未能發洩的慾望。

而另一對則是放到自己的花穴裡。

昆汀在把跳蛋放入穴前還刻意的調整了彼得的姿勢，他在彼得的頭下墊了兩個枕頭，好讓彼得能看清他的所有動作。

白皙的指尖撥開艷紅的花瓣，內裡稍微有些濕潤，昆汀吐了些口水在自己手附上，開始有技巧的按摩穴口。

時不時的摁壓花蒂，手指深入穴中不斷的翻攪著，偶爾還會停下來把沾滿內裡蜜汁的手蹭到彼得的鼻尖，再故意的放入自己的口中舔舐，牽在嘴角的銀絲讓昆汀看起來就像個婊子。

在手指自慰到了一波小小的高潮後，看著渾身泛紅拼命忍著快感的彼得，昆汀把他根部的跳蛋解開，整個人跨坐到彼得身上。

然後就在彼得的注視下，拿著跳蛋在濕潤的馬眼上沾了下，一顆又一顆的塞入那飢渴許久的淫穴中。

花穴裡含著兩顆開著隨機振動的跳蛋，昆汀摘下了塞在彼得口中的口球，轉過身背對彼得，把濕漉的花穴蹭到他面前，然後開始吸吮起彼得的慾望。

在發現彼得還沒反應過來時還故意的向彼得的臉上坐去，鼻尖埋入濕潤的穴口，充斥在鼻腔內的全都是淫靡的騷味，肥嫩的臀瓣還一直不斷的蹭著臉頰，彼得最後還是敵不過生理衝動，鬼使神差的伸出舌頭戳弄溫熱緊實的花徑。

突如其來的闖入讓昆汀猝不及防，不小心把彼得的慾望吞的太過深入，緊縮的喉頭造成強烈的快感，一瞬間憋了許久的精液全數射入了昆汀的嘴中。

「我、我很抱歉……」

「閉嘴。」

昆汀把嘴裡的精液吞了下去，擦了擦嘴角身體又轉了回去，剛轉回去穴內的跳蛋正好轉到最大的一檔，被強烈刺激的連腰都直不了，昆汀趴在彼得的胸口，一點自我意識都沒有，下身開始貼著彼得的慾望磨蹭。

被蹭的彼得臉色紅的就快要燒起來了，而神智模糊的昆汀一點都沒有發現，還一直用舌頭輕舔彼得的胸口。

就在彼得快要被昆汀弄瘋之前，昆汀終於從剛才強烈的刺激中回過神，他把穴內的跳蛋取出扔到地上，雙手摁著彼得的胸口，緩慢的坐直身體。

當他坐直身體後，昆汀右手撥開自己早已氾濫成災的花瓣，左手扶著彼得的陰莖緩慢的坐下，左手無名指上的戒指這時就很顯眼。

昆汀撐著彼得的小腹，不斷的擺動自己的腰肢，一邊含吻著無名指上的戒指，浪蕩的呻吟聲不斷的從他口中傳出，穿插在每一個吮吻的間隙。

「再多一點、不……不夠……」

感受著陰莖上凸起的紋路昆汀不斷的收縮穴壁，像是覺得不夠刺激他還把手伸向彼得的後穴，一邊騎著彼得一邊用指尖逗弄他的穴口。

深埋在昆汀穴中的性器又比一開始要再大了一些，昆汀不斷胡言亂語，說是彼得就快要把他撐滿撐破了。

「好深……要、要去了……啊啊……」

深深的坐下後，昆汀渾身劇烈的抖動，雙眼翻白到達了高潮，淫水從深處湧出，猛力頂上子宮口的龜頭不斷的射出濃熱的精液，飢餓已久的花穴終於被灌滿。

一臉饜足的昆汀從彼得身上離開，大量的精液滴滴答答的滴落在彼得的小腹上，昆汀俯上前去把精液全部吞入腹中，從一旁的櫃子裡抽出一根按摩棒塞住自己的花穴不讓精液流出。

「什麼時候懷上，我就什麼時候能告訴世人你強姦了超級英雄還逼迫他懷孕的“事實”。」

昆汀的舌頭舔過彼得的喉結，在上頭咬了一下，隨後離開床鋪，只留下一臉錯愕的彼得在狹小的房間內。

**Author's Note:**

> 壞缸的想法是「有炮就打」還有「彼得的利用價值最大化」，矇騙世人成功後為了不要被其他超英揭破，所以他就選擇一直沒有發現他破綻又暗戀他的愚蠢青少年下手，試圖以彼得做為突破口擊破。
> 
> 不過其實本篇就只是個PWP而已，劇情什麼的其實不是那麼重要隨便看看就好了。
> 
> 什麼都可以是虛假，只有CP打炮必須是真。
> 
> 會有壞蟲好缸的相信我，這次絕對不鴿。


End file.
